Crazy for this girl
by Krypticonalite
Summary: "That's the one," He smirked slightly. "I told her it was because of her singing that my violin string broke." He tried unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter. "You should have seen her face." There are two primary choices in life: to accept people as they exist, or to accept the responsibility for changing them. He is back for the girl who'd changed him. Amuto.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**This is my first upload and songfic, so I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. You might also want to check out this old, but sweet song. **

* * *

_"That's the one," He smirked slightly. "I told her it was because of her singing that my violin string broke." He tried unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter. "You should have seen her face."_

_There are two primary choices in life: to accept people as they exist, or to accept the responsibility for changing them._

_Inspired by Evan and Jaron's Crazy for this girl._

Crazy For This Girl

A midnight blue-haired man trudged along the streets of wintery Japan with his head bowed, his sapphire eyes seemingly unaware of his surroundings as he absent-mindedly fingered a golden key embossed with small silvery-white crystals, and adorned with a pretty silver chain long enough to fit around the neck. A white violin case was slung over his right shoulder.

He was walking in such a way that people knew to avoid him on the pavement; not that he cared enough to notice anyway. His breath came out in small huffs, and he was trembling slightly from the cold. He only had black jeans and a tight grey pullover in cold weather, causing many to shoot him unconcealed incredulous, even scorning, looks.

As he passed by a certain violin shop, it seemed to jerk him out of his trance. It was obvious that this place meant something to him as a nostalgic feeling passed over his eyes and he stared at the outside of the shop, oblivious to obstructing the few customers passing in and out of the shop.

"Ikuto, is that you?" An old man stood at the threshold of the shop's entrance, giving him a warm smile. "Do come on in. It's cold out there. How've you been?"

The blue-haired man compelled, though a tad unwillingly as he stepped into the store. He dipped his head slightly in greeting, and stood silently.

"It's been four years since you last sent your violin to me for repairs," the old man continued. "Where have you been, Ikuto?"

The blue-haired man raised his head and finally spoke. "I've been searching," He blurted. "for my dad."

"Have you found him?" The old shopkeeper asked, concerned.

He shook his head no. "But I've returned for a different reason." The faint trance of desperation was back in his eyes. "It's been four years," he muttered, mostly to himself. "Does she even remember me?"

"She? You mean that pink-headed girl you once brought with you here to repair your violin?" The old man smiled sheepishly at poking his nose into the young man's business. It was the _only _girl he's ever brought, actually.

Now the blue-haired man started to chuckle in a way that lighted up his sharply defined features and made him appear truly handsome. "That's the one," He smirked slightly. "I told her it was because of her singing that my violin string broke." He tried unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter. "You should have seen her face."

The old man smiled wanly at seeing the young man looking so animated with laughter. That girl truly did bring out a different side of him after all, he mused. He had hardly seen Ikuto allow a smile, let alone full-blown laughter that he couldn't even suppress.

He regretted it the moment he spoke. "Well, where is she?"

The young man ceased his laughter immediately, worry lines etching across his forehead. He put his head in his hands. "I don't know." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I went to her house first thing after I arrived here. She moved." He spoke hoarsely. "I searched the house for a note, anything. I couldn't even find her friends. She... she left me!" His voice rose as he got more frantic and desperate.

The old man looked appalled, and slightly confused. But... she still... A ghost of a smile flickered across his face. He gripped the surprised young man's shoulders. "I have a surprise for you. Get out there on the pavement." He patted the young man's back.

His expression turned to one of confusion and hurt. "But-" He tried to protest.

"Trust me." The old shopkeeper said as he practically shoved him out the door, grinning. Ikuto didn't know that that young girl he was infatuated with had become a regular customer at his store, patronizing every last Sunday of the month since she started playing the violin, which was when Ikuto left, four years ago...

This was definitely fate, he decided, as he shut the door.

"Crazy old man," The blue-haired man muttered under his breath, standing once again in the chilly air, before sighing. He really was rejected everywhere he went, huh. He turned his back on the store and stated to continue his futile search when a flash of pink caught his attention. His eyes widened to the fullest.

There she was. Sitting at the backseat of a shiny grey car, heading in the direction he just left. "Amu!" He shouted, not caring about the people on the street. He broke into a run, chasing after the car as fast as he ever could. He could not- no, he _would not _let her go without him having to say anything about it. He continued chasing until he was alongside the car, his already weak body state threatening to collapse but he pushed on.

The girl in question immediately spotted him and signalled for the car to stop.

The car screeched abruptly to a halt, the people inside looking confused at her actions. He leaned his frame against the car, and she gasped, drinking in the sight of him before rolling the car's window down.

"Ikuto?" She whispered disbelievingly, ignoring the honks and dirty looks she got from the drivers behind her. "It really is you!"

He tried for a smirk, but he couldn't keep his facade up. His voice radiated an aura of sadness and longing. "The one and only, Amu."

She stepped out of the car, giving a backwards glance to her friends to tell them to go on without her. As she wasn't paying close attention, she slipped, and the azure-haired man shifted forwards immediately to wrap an arm around her petite waist to stop her from falling.

She blushed, although not as furiously when he leaned his head down to her ear and whispered, "Still as clumsy as ever, I see."

She pushed him away hurriedly. "Still as perverted as ever, I see!" She retorted, flustered.

He chuckled. At least this side of her had not changed. She certainly has grown up in the time he was away, he noticed. She was taller, although she only came up to his neck, and had let her bubblegum pink hair grow out to the middle of her back. He smiled sadly as he realized he had not spent her adolescent days with her. She was a woman now.

"Come with me," He ushered her. "Where are we going?" She frowned, creating lines on her delicate forehead. "Just follow me," He strode on without further explanation. They arrived at the park; at the little shelter he had used to play his violin at. She had sung along with his playing then. It held a special meaning to him. He watched as her eyes lit up. She definitely remembered them together here.

"Ne, Ikuto? What are we doing here?" She questioned shyly.

He shrugged. "Sing." He stated simply as he retrieved his violin from his case, and smiled genuinely at the reason he had decided to return to Japan before continuing his search for his father.

She stared at him oddly before returning a serene smile of her own. He placed the violin on his shoulder and began to play 'Yuuki no Uta', the first song they had ever performed together.

She closed her eyes, a slightly nostalgic feeling sweeping over her as she listened to the beautiful melody his nimble fingers created. They were back to the old times. She opened her mouth, and began to sing. She sounded better now than when she did as a kid, the azure-haired man realized.

The two intricate sounds weaved together in sync, making a harmony that seemed impossible to break. She opened her soft golden eyes, and stared at him, unwillingly to look away. He was gone for so long, she realized. He grew as well. She drank the sight of him in. He embraced the feeling and relished in the fact that Amu was actually _here. With _him. _Beside _him. _Singing along with him._

When the song ended, the young man couldn't help himself. He embraced the girl, no, _woman_, that he'd adored for so long. But as he felt her tense, his face fell and he took a step back, hanging his head.

But she reassured him by embracing him back, and he instantly felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. His heart was thumping like crazy and he wondered if she could feel it too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. She still smelled like strawberries... Guess that didn't change either, he chuckled softly.

Then he stepped back, his hands on her shoulders and his expression serious. "I- Why did you move, Amu? I was afraid... you left me." He confessed.

Her eyes dimmed. "No, Ikuto. _You _left _me. _I rented an apartment near Kanto. But where were _you _all these years? I needed you. You left _me _hanging. I was broken, Ikuto! No phone calls, no messages, no letters! You, you-" She ranted, rage flushing her pale face.

Then, she broke down, sobbing quietly.

He was heartbroken. He didn't know that she would miss him. That she would _care. _To say he was stunned was an understatement. "I'm here, Amu. I won't leave you." He spoke quietly, moving closer towards her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

She whimpered softly, clutching at his sleeve until she was all cried out. Her eyes were red and were rimmed with slight puffiness. "I know, Ikuto." She tried for a smile. "You'll always be a very important friend to me."

His heart stopped.

Did Amu just say-? He thought they was _past_ friends.

"Don't worry, Tadase-kun took care of me while you weren't here." She continued, her voice never wavering.

"Amu," His voice started out strong, but quavered a little near the end. "Are you and... Tadase," His voice broke there. "dating?"

She looked down, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "No," she confessed, making him heave a sigh of utmost relief. "I got over him, actually. He was just a crush."

"Good," His lips curved upwards faintly as he watch her cock her head questioningly at him. "I've been waiting for you for so long, Amu."

Her eyes widened momentarily and he took that opportunity to crash his lips down against hers. She even tasted like strawberry...

He remembered the last time he had kissed her on the lips, but it was not as fiery as this one. He was running from Easter and Amu had helped him to her house, agreeing to let him stay for the night.

His step-father had abused him both physically and mentally, and he was drained, barely managing to escape hell. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow, but in his woozy state, he managed to realize he was being helped as Amu cleaned up his cuts, and bandaged the serious wounds. She put a blanket over him gently, and proceeded to make arrangements to sleep on the floor, but he couldn't have that.

He grabbed a hold of her arm firmly, pulling her towards the bed and wrapped his arms across her torso. Nothing could've concealed her raging blush then. But soon, her erratic breathing turned slow and calm, and he knew she was asleep. She fit right into his arms perfectly. He couldn't have felt more secure.

He planted a small kiss on her plump, tantalizing lips.

They pulled away for breath, both of their faces tinged with a hint of pink.

He pressed his forehead against hers, their noses barely touching. "Do you get it now? You've grown up already." He was referring to all the times he had told her to grow up. He was patient. He'd waited this long for this woman to become his.

Her eyes shone with understanding.

"You don't have to answer me right now, Amu," He continued, pressing a slender finger against her lips when she was about to open them. "But I want you to know, that right now, I want you more than anything else in the world. But I'd just be happy to be by your side."

I love you.

_And right now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life, with you._

_In the end, everything be be okay. If it's not okay, it's simply not the end._

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a cliché ending, but Amuto deserves lots of fluffiness. Please do review or favourite if you happened to like it :)**

**- J**


End file.
